


Comfortable

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Arihnda falls asleep in Thrawn's quarters, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: inspired bythis artwork
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Comfortable

\- Wypijemy za nasze zwycięstwo? – zapytała Pryce.

Każde z tych słów wymówiła z lubością.

Thrawn powstrzymał się, by jej nie poprawić; by nie zrobić jakiejś cierpkiej uwagi i nie poruszyć kwestii _jej_ wkładu w „ich” ostatnie przedsięwzięcie.

Oczywiście, kiedy Thrawn wygrywał bitwy, Pryce mówiła o _ich_ _wspólnych_ zwycięstwach. Sama jednak nie przyczyniała się do nich w żaden sposób. Po prostu stała obok niego na mostku, tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczyma, otwartymi szeroko ze zdumienia, obserwowała pole walki i choć raz nie potrafiła wydusić z siebie ani jednego słowa.

I dobrze. Gubernator nie znała się tak jak on na sztuce wojennej. Potrzebowała go, by pozbyć się buntowników ze swojej planety i okolicznego systemu. Przez to, że go potrzebowała, Pryce była skłonna zaoferować Thrawnowi znacznie więcej niż tylko jedną butelkę czerwonego wina, którą przyniosła ze sobą, by świętować to „ich” zwycięstwo.

Wyjął z szafki dwa kieliszki i napełnił je czerwonym trunkiem, a następnie jeden z nich podał swojej partnerce. Sam zdecydowałby się raczej na corelliańską whisky, ale uznał, że nie powinien odmawiać Pryce przyjemności wzniesienia toastu wybranym przez nią specjalnie na tę okazję wytrawnym coruscańskim czerwony winem. Zrobiła to z uśmiechem, spoglądając mu w oczy.

\- Za nas – powiedziała.

Nie za Imperium, nie za Imperatora, lecz za nią i za niego był ten toast.

Thrawn po skosztowaniu wina uznał, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii gubernator miała nie najgorszy gust. Sposób, w jaki Pryce na niego patrzyła, sącząc swoje wino, świadczył o tym, że bardzo starała mu się przypodobać: tym – zapewne dość drogim – prezentem, pochwałami jego strategii i militarnych działań i, prawdopodobnie, jakąś kolejną propozycją zacieśnienia ich współpracy, którą trzymała w zanadrzu.

Czekał na jej propozycję.

Mógł wygrywać bitwy: by przywrócić porządek i zapewnić stabilność Imperium; by udowodnić swoją lojalność względem Palpatine’a, ale robił to też dlatego, że ta kobieta wpatrywała się wówczas w niego jak w obraz – że przychodziła do niego i próbowała go oczarować swoją elokwencją i urokiem osobistym, a on polubił tę grę, którą zaczęli ze sobą toczyć.

Czasem Pryce się zapominała, tak jak teraz, kiedy wypiła odrobinę za dużo. Usiadła obok niego na kanapie, znacznie bliżej niż pozwalała na to etykieta, i przez pewien czas w milczeniu wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w hologramy przedstawiające mandaloriańskie malunki. Thrawn wykorzystał tę chwilę ciszy, by przejrzeć na swoim datapadzie ostatnio dostarczone mu wiadomości.

W połowie czytania trzeciego raportu poczuł dodatkowy ciężar na swoim barku. Spostrzegł wtedy, że Pryce przysunęła się do niego bliżej i że to jej głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu, jak gdyby gubernator próbowała mu przez nie spoglądać: na datapad i wyświetlaną na nim treść. I może taki był jej pierwotny zamiar, ale kiedy oparła się o niego, a potem przymknęła na moment oczy, szybko odpłynęła do krainy słodkich gubernatorskich snów.

Pierwszy raz wielki admirał widział ją tak bezbronną. Zapewne to zmęczenie i upojenie alkoholem wzięły górę nad jej zwykłym, ostrożnym i wyrachowanym, zachowaniem. Pili i rozmawiali, a później milczeli wspólnie – i to jakoś zbliżyło ich do siebie, wytworzyło wokół nich atmosferę głębszego porozumienia.

Choć, na dobrą sprawę, wcale się nie rozumieli. Thrawn wielokrotnie się zastanawiał, co tam świtało jej w głowie, pod tą czarną grzywką, zwłaszcza kiedy gubernator przychodziła do jego kwater z „pilną sprawą”, która po jej omówieniu okazywała się wcale nie taka znowu niecierpiąca zwłoki. Wówczas przychodziło mu na myśl jedynie to, że Pryce szukała jakiegoś pretekstu, by go odwiedzić – tak jak teraz z tą butelką i pomysłem „świętowania ich zwycięstwa”.

Z drugiej strony celebrowanie różnych okazji było dla niej typowe. Thrawn zdecydowanie wolał, kiedy gubernator „ograniczała się” do wzniesienia kilku toastów w jego gabinecie albo – jak teraz – w jego prywatnych kwaterach, i, w ramach uroczystego „świętowania”, nie odpalała żadnych fajerwerków ani nie wyprawiała na swojej planecie żadnych parad. Wolał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

I, w pewien sposób, miał teraz wszystko pod kontrolą, panował nad tą sytuacją, a przynajmniej panował nad sobą, znacznie lepiej, niż robiła to Pryce.

Niekiedy wielki admirał zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie pozwalał jej na tak wiele. Czy dlatego, że cieszyła go jej obecność, tu, u jego boku?

Jej głowa osunęła się niżej, Thrawn złapał ją i powoli opuścił, a wówczas Pryce ułożyła się na jego kolanach, wciąż pogrążona w głębokim śnie. Przyglądał jej się przez moment, z konsternacją, i stwierdził, że była naprawdę przedziwnym stworzeniem: fascynowała go i niepokoiła zarazem. Nierzadko też denerwowała go swoim uporem. Przecież wystarczyło powiedzieć na głos te dwa słowa, ale prościej – dla niej i dla niego – było milczeć. Wygodniej.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [ this artwork](https://thrawnixi.tumblr.com/post/188319881320)


End file.
